


Sensational Burns

by Mars_mc



Category: dnf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_mc/pseuds/Mars_mc
Summary: Dream and George fall for each other but George has a hard time dealing with his feelings for dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	Sensational Burns

I sat in my chair as I awaited dream to log on to discord so I could get my stream started with him. I waited and waited for dream until I got a message from him "hey sorry i'm late had to drive the family home soon". "ok drive safe dream. im going to get started" i typed back i like to keep dream updated with what I was doing whenever we had plans to collab. 

People streamed in when the notification indicating i went live popped up. After 4 hours of streaming I ended my stream "alright it's about that time where I say goodbye guys." The chat was spammed with comments like "nooo gogy'' and " show cat pls!" i had just gotten a new kitten and everyone wanted to see her. " guys I have to go maybe next stream I can get kitty in here" with that I raided sapnap have logged off. 

After a few minutes I layer on my bed scrolling through Twitter. "hey" popped down from my notification bar, dream had texted me. I clicked the notification and replied "hey" "sorry I didn't show up mom wouldn't let me leave for a while..." dream responded as if he knew what I'd ask next. "its ok I was with sapnap today" I sighed. I felt saddened by him not being there today. I knew he would be there the next stream he always tried to make it to the next stream if he missed the one he was meant to be in. "can we call?" it was a text I wasn't expecting for sure... but I longed for his voice. I needed to hear him laugh and comment on his luminous and flirtatious words he spoke in a calm and low tone voice. 

It burned something I could only describe as a fire in me it felt exciting and dangerous, his voice gave me butterflies. "sure" I texted after what felt like an eternity. my phone rang and I picked it up and let it ring in my hands after a sec I answered " hey" "hey" "you missed it today" I said filling the silence i didn't like being in silence it made me think more than I'd like to admit. "oh? what happened?" dream asked, you could hear the definite curiosity. It killed me to hear him sound so interested in my day. " sapnal was trying to speed run and jumped into a pit of lava 5 seconds into the nether" dream sighed with a small chuckle at sapnaps reckless hole hopping. "i could imagine he did, I warned him to be careful for that when speedrunning" dream had been teaching sapnap how to speed run as sapnap would ask him to teach him quite often. "dream?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, we never call over the phone it was always over discord whilst playing games. "yes?" dream said softly, he sounded almost tired "how are you, I don't think I ask enough..." " I'm good just been thinking alot as of late." dream said carefully as if choosing his words carefully. "i'm glad we could call we don't do this often george..." I melted at him saying my name 8 don't know why it just felt so right and igniting to a spark I've never felt before. "yea I think that's because-" dream cutes George off "because you had dream about this ending horribly" "yea well it wasn't a dream but more of a nightmare" I said back as if to defend myself against was he was about to say next " aw its ok gorgeous im always here for you to come and hide in my arms" dream definitely had a smirk 9n his face, it was one of those time when you can just here the expression on someone's face. "i- dr- huh" I could feel my face heating up i was definitely blushing. "haha I'm gonna go i'm kinda tired George"

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok so I won't update this too often though I will try and get a chapter out every week but more realistic every 2 weeks I am in school so I do wanna focus on that first  
> if you have any tips for me to make the writing better please lmk in the comments if there is something you would like to see story line wise happen lmk in the comments aswell and I might see about it
> 
> please be kind but the story and again its a story please don't be showing this to CC's though I doubt this will get that big i still don't want them knowing about it. please respect this as I like to make stories but I do want to be respected
> 
> thankyou for reading and have a good day/night!
> 
> okie bye for know! :)


End file.
